OneShots
by Rose-Dimitri-Hathaway-Belikov
Summary: Just a load of one-shots that I thought of. Each one will have its own rating and have different summaries.
1. Lissa Dies

**Title: Lissa Dies**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Rose and Lissa are involved in another car accident. Lissa doesn't make it and Rose has to try and cope.**

* * *

"Lissa!" I screamed, running down the hospital halls after her almost dead body. Although the car accident had given me minor injuries, the pain was numb. I could feel Lissa's life slipping as they wheeled her to intensive care unit. Uninjured academy guardians ran after me but Dimitri's training sessions were starting to pay off. I outran them.

Finally, they reached the room and I stood, begging for Lissa to wake up. The doctors and nurses hooked her up to a majority of machines, one even measured her heartbeat. It was slow, painfully slow. "Come on, Liss," I pleaded, "Wake up, please."

"I'm sorry, you can't be in here," A nurse said, pushing me out of the room and closing the door.

"No!" I yelled. Instead, I had to resort to watching through the glass window, still being able to hear their murmurs.

"We're losing her!" A nurse shouted as the heart monitor turned to a flat whining noise.

"Lissa!" I screamed, about to jump through the window. Somebody stopped me. "Oh god, no!" My shouts became louder as they shocked her body with two electrical pads. Five shocks later and she still wasn't coming around. The doctors and nurses looked at each other and then at me. I was in hysterics and tears poured down my face.

With an apologetic look directed at me, they turned off the machines, "No!" I screamed, "Please, no, no, no..." Despite the person holding me back, I thrashed and screamed in their arms, I fell to the floor. My head hung in defeat as the bond became numb.

"Time of death?" I heard the doctor ask.

"Exactly midnight," a nurse replied. Both my hands covered my mouth.

"She can't die, not yet. I was supposed to die before her..." I moaned in agony. Loud screams escaped my mouth and the doctors exited Lissa's room.

"I'm so sorry, we couldn't save her..." He murmured. I shook my head and ran into the room.

"You can't die Lissa," I started to push on her chest and perform CPR. People were trying to drag me back and told me to stop but I continued to scream and thrash in their arms. "You promised! You promised you wouldn't leave me," I shouted. I looked around the room helplessly and noticed a very numb and frozen Christian.

He was in as much shock as I was. His eyes were wide as he watched me try to save her. I fell to my knees and screamed in agony, clutching my head and crying out. A woman, whom I vaguely recognised as Alberta, kept putting her hand on my shoulder. I pushed her away and screamed, continuing to clutch my head like a crazy person.

My screams were simultaneous and sobs wracked through my empty body. When Lissa died she took my sanity and happiness with her.

A warm calloused hand grabbed my bicep. I knew that touch anywhere. Dimitri sat beside me and pulled me into his arms. I kept mumbling nonsense about how she shouldn't be dead. "I know, Roza, I know," he murmured, soothingly. Dimitri held me tight against his chest and smoothed my hair. Everyone left the room except Christian. He slowly broke down beside Lissa, clutching her pale hand.

"I could have done something!" I shouted.

"You did everything you could," He soothed.

"No, I didn't! I could have protected her better... or... I don't know. It's my entire fault!"

"Don't feel guilty, Rose. You couldn't have done anything. Maybe it was just... time."

I cried harder and clutched Dimitri closer to me.

We sat for minutes, hours, seconds... I really wasn't sure, but the depression of Lissa's death was starting to set it. I had stopped crying ages ago but my body was too numb to remove itself from Dimitri's comfort. Christian left a while back. He wanted to be alone.

Dimitri said nothing and I kept my face buried in his neck, afraid to look up and see Lissa's pale body. He had rubbed his hand up and down my back continuously for the past hour, never faltering. His warmth usually made me feel like I was on cloud nine, but today's events was just too tragic. Dimitri hadn't been in the car accident and it made me wonder how he got to the hospital so quickly. We were hours away from the academy.

"I think it's time to go, Roza," Dimitri whispered into my hair.

"I can't... I can't." My voice was husky, yet empty.

Dimitri re-adjusted me in his arms and lifted both of us off of the floor. When he was standing, he placed me on my two feet. I stumbled a bit but he caught me. Dimitri tucked me underneath his arm and supported most of my weight as we walked to the cafeteria where the other guardians were waiting.

I rested on a plastic chair at an empty table and let go of Dimitri, "I'll get you something to eat."

He started to walk away, but with surprisingly fast speed, I clutched his shirt. He looked shocked. "Don't leave me..." I whispered. His face softened and he pulled me on to his lap again.

"Are you injured, Roza?"

"No...Lissa healed me, before she..." I couldn't bring myself to say the word _died_ and I choked on her name. A strangled whimper escaped my lips and Dimitri tucked my head under his chin.

"I love you," he whispered. The pain of my loss and today's events let me succumb into a peaceful sleep...

Christmas was two months later. All my friends had graduated, but after Lissa's death, I refused to get my promise mark. I'm still broken over her passing but I no longer breakdown at the mention of her name like I would have a few weeks ago. Dimitri says I have recovered well, considering how great my loss was. He also says that my humour is coming back. The light is returning to my eyes. Those first few weeks were the hardest. Like all things, we move on. Of course, I would never have a best friend as dear to me as Lissa but that doesn't mean I will shut myself out. She wouldn't want that. If she was here, she would be the one telling me to set a date with Eddie or something.

Christian is still traumatised over Lissa's death, as am I. He is less social then before, but even he is starting to recover. We aren't exactly best friends forever, but we have definitely grown closer since Lissa's passing. We both lost someone dear to us.

Dimitri and I are in an open relationship. We live at court together and he works on inspecting the wards and filing paperwork. At first, I protested. Someone as skilled as Dimitri doesn't deserve to be stuck behind a desk but he insisted. He said he couldn't leave his Roza.

The thought made me smile and Mia bought me back to the present, "Rose? Rose! Ugh. Fine, I'll open your present, then."

"Hey!" I chastised, taking the neatly wrapped gift from her.

She laughed, "You were smiling like a crazy woman and I got worried when you didn't respond."

"I was thinking..." I read the card on the Christmas gift. It was from Lissa. Christian had found these in her closet when they went through her stuff. He said that she had bought them in advance. I sighed and unwrapped it. It was a rectangular box. Everyone was watching me and I bit back tears, not opening the box and instead setting it aside.

"Aren't you going to see what she got you?" Tasha asked in a gentle voice.

"I already know," I murmured.

"May I?" She gestured to the box and I told her to go ahead. The box opened and she gasped, "It's beautiful." Tasha smiled and showed everyone who wanted to see. Dimitri was sitting behind me and he rubbed my arm soothingly.

"Lissa bought it when we ran away. It was supposed to be a graduation present," I shrugged and tried to swallow the lump forming in my throat. It was a necklace. A silver necklace with a charm that spelled my name in diamonds. It truly was beautiful.

Adrian touched it and his eyes widened, "she charmed it..."

"What?" I asked.

"I can feel the magic; it's faded, but still there."

He passed the necklace to me and I tried to ignore the ache in my chest when I remembered her buying it. "Why would she charm it?"

He shrugged, "Put it on and I'll be able to tell." I hesitated and Dimitri took it from my hands, clasping it behind my neck. Adrian scrutinized me and the air around me, probably my aura. "It's a protection charm. It'll make you immune to compulsion and spirit's side effects." After the showdown with Jesse months ago, Lissa had found out about how spirit made me sinister. I had never known that she was working on a protection charm though.

I went to remove it but Dimitri caught my arms and kissed the back of my neck, "leave it on." He whispered.

The rest of the night was spent, giving and receiving gifts and just spending time with friends in general. Memories of Lissa would always be with me... it was like she never left.


	2. Strigoi Rose

**Title: Strigoi Rose**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: ****Rose fought with Lissa and Dimitri pushed her away. A young Strigoi named Hayley found Rose and turned her. Two weeks later, Dimitri, Lissa, Adrian and Christian get caught whilst trying to find Rose. Hayley and Rose's coven mates, Lucas and Patch, drag them to a house the Strigoi live in and lock them in a basement.**

**

* * *

**

"Rose?" I turned to see Hayley smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Lucas and Patch found some... snacks," Hayley's smile would be chilling to a regular Moroi or Dhampir but to me... it was normal. Ever since I was awakened, my view of the world changed. Dhampirs were merely snacks and Moroi were desert. My heart no longer ached for Dimitri although I do remember what it was like to love him. Hayley and I had become good friends, which is rare for Strigoi.

"Great," I smiled. She led me downstairs to the basement and opened the door, stepping in before me. Strigoi had no manners and that was the way I preferred it. I slammed the door shut and leant against the wall, taking in the faces of our victims.

It's been two weeks. Two weeks since I last saw the faces of my friends. That was all in the past now though. As I look at them now, all I feel is memories. Memories of how it felt to care for them. Lissa gasped when she saw me but I paid no attention to her. My gaze was locked with Dimitri's. I saw longing, pain, love, and guilt... so many emotions. Emotions I would never feel but only remember. "Do you think we should make Patch and Lucas fight for a Moroi?" Hayley asked me.

"No, although that would be very entertaining." I murmured, walking over to Dimitri and standing behind him, "I prefer Dhampirs..." I breathed in his ear. He shivered and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Hayley was staring hungrily at Lissa. I smirked and walked over to her, "tell them they did well. I mean, they caught the last Dragomir after all." I brushed my fingertips along Lissa's collarbone and she whimpered.

Hayley chuckled, "Really?"

"Mhmm..."

"Rose," Lissa whimpered. "Don't do this. Please."

I moved back over to the wall and pointed to Christian, "he is a fire user, and he can burn the ropes. I suggest you either kill him now or find better restraints."

Hayley grunted and left the room, shutting the door. With my strong hearing I heard her walk upstairs and close the basement door. "Let us go," Adrian demanded, "let us save you, like we did to Dimitri."

"I don't want to be saved. I like... _this_." I spat

"Please, let us go Rose. I know that deep down, somewhere, the old you is fighting to get back out!" Lissa pleaded.

I scoffed and leant against the wall, folding my arms. "Rose... Lissa is right." Christian said.

Dimitri was the only one who hadn't spoken. I decided to torment Christian some more, "Seem familiar?" my eyes darted around the room. I was referring to Spokane when we got locked up in a basement.

"Yeah, except this time you're the crazy bitch trying to kill us!" he spat.

I smiled but Dimitri spoke up, "If she wanted you dead, you would be dead already. Just shutup. You aren't making things any better."

"I suppose... I could make an exception and kill you now," I tilted my head and stared at Christian.

"No!" Lissa screamed. "Rose this isn't you!"

"Oh, but it is." I retorted, still smiling. Adrian had been unusually quiet. I realised then he was asleep. He could dream walk and alert guardians of their capture. I growled and walked over to him, clutching his throat and lifting his head up. His oxygen supply was cut off and his eyes shot open as he choked. "Uh-uh," I tsked. After a moment I released him and he gasped for air.

Sobs came from Lissa. And Christian shook his head in disbelief. Dimitri was staring ahead at the wall. Hayley walked back into the room with Patch by her side. Patch had black hair, pale skin and grey eyes ringed in red, like most Strigoi. He had muscles and was originally Dhampir. Hayley had red hair; blue eyes ringed in red and were originally Moroi. "Will this do for restraints?" She held up some flexi-cuffs.

The same kind he had burned through in Spokane, "No, maybe you should just kill him now."

She sighed and threw the cuffs in the corner. Patch stepped forward, "I'll kill him."

"No," Hayley put a hand on his chest and pushed him back, "Not yet." I shrunk back into the shadows and leant against the wall once more. "We have... guests."

My head snapped up, "Who?"

"No one you know," Patch sneered.

They both exited the room and I muttered, "Asshole."

Unfortunately, Patch had Strigoi hearing. The door swung open and I was immediately in a defensive crouch. We hissed at each other until Hayley came in and pulled him out. The door shut again and I waited until I heard them retreat upstairs before relaxing. The eyes of my friends were wide but Dimitri's were understanding. He knew what it was like to be Strigoi.

Upstairs I heard the faint ticking of a clock and the sound of the front door opening and then closing. It must be night time. "What are you going to do with us?" Lissa whimpered.

"Nothing right now. I have better things to do," I left the basement, slamming the door shut and running upstairs at Strigoi speed. I changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a black corset top and a black hoodie. My hoodie was left unzipped to show off my corset top and I left my hair down in soft waves. Having no reflection made doing my hair a real pain in the ass. I peeked out of my window to see that it was dark. My estimation had been right.

I walked around the house to see that it was empty. Ever since I was awakened, I spent my Strigoi life with Hayley, Lucas and Patch. Now that they've captured Dimitri... I had a plan to escape from them. I stood still and silent for twenty minutes just listening to make sure that there really wasn't anyone else here. At Strigoi speed, I raced downstairs and into the basement room. Lissa's heartbeat sped up by the suddenness of it and my mouth watered.

It took two quick steps to cross the room to Dimitri. He looked up at me and met my eyes, already knowing what I was going to do. I kissed his warm lips gently, feeling him respond beneath me. He gasped as his tongue traced over one of my fangs which reminded me what I was going to do. I skimmed my nose down his neck and inhaled his rich scent. He smelled delicious. My lips rested just over his erratic pulse and I felt saliva swirling around in my mouth. "I love you, Roza," Dimitri whispered in my ear as I hesitated, "I want you."

The animal instinct inside of me suddenly won over and I gave in to the hunger. He whimpered as my fangs pierced his skin. But his whimper soon turned into a moan of bliss. My endorphins were kicking in to his bloodstream and I drank the warm, sweet fluid that slid down my throat like honey. It was one of the messiest feedings I've done. Blood was smeared all over his neck and my lips. I pulled back so that there was just enough blood circulating to keep him alive.

When Lissa saw that I was about to bite my wrist she screamed in protest, "No, don't! Rose you can't turn him like this. It isn't you! Let us save you." She pleaded.

"Shut up!" I snarled, biting into my wrist and holding it to Dimitri's cold lips. As the first few drops of blood slid down his throat, I got a response. He started to move his lips and suck more blood into his mouth. He drank and drank until I felt lightheaded and hungry. "Stop..." I whispered.

He reluctantly pulled away from my bleeding wrist and stared into my eyes. Dimitri's eyes drooped and he passed out. I then turned to Lissa and decided to drink from her and get my blood levels back up. "Please," she whispered, "don't do this." I ignored her pathetic pleas and sunk my fangs into her neck.

"No!" Christian yelled. I heard him struggle against his restraints but I was too engulfed in the bliss to care. Drinking Moroi blood was... indescribable. Nothing in the world could beat it. I personally thought it was better than sex, unless Dimitri would like to prove me wrong. Christian was still yelling and I pulled away from Lissa, having no intention on killing her. As I turned around I saw that Dimitri was no longer on the chair and instead stood behind me. His change was complete and I felt satisfied at the familiar sight of his Strigoi self.

"Rose..." Adrian said in a broken whisper. He looked heartbroken but I felt no guilt. Only desire. Desire for Dimitri and possibly more blood.

My eyes flickered to Lissa slumped in the chair. Her breathing was shallow and Christian was moaning in sadness beside her. No matter how sick and twisted I am now, I couldn't let my ex-best friend die like that. At high speeds, I had all of them untied and grabbed Dimitri's hand. We both left without another word to the Moroi.

Dimitri was the same temperature as me, which made our skin feel warm. It was like we were Dhampir again. I grabbed some cash from my room, Hayley's room and the kitchen. Even though I have been Strigoi for two weeks, it felt strange not having to grab a stake before I leave the house. Dimitri said nothing the whole time. He just watched and waited. When I was ready to leave the house I smelt Moroi blood. We both turned to see the Adrian and Christian carrying Lissa up the basement stairs. They froze when they saw us but I ignored them. Dimitri looked hungry.

He took a step forward towards the terrified Moroi but I stopped him, "Not now."

Dimitri met my eyes, "Just one..."

There was a sparkle in his eye and I couldn't turn down his excitement, "just one." I agreed, "But don't kill him." I already knew he would go for Adrian because they had their differences.

In less than three seconds, Dimitri's mouth was latched on to Adrian's throat. "No!" Christian yelled.

"Relax," I told him, "he won't kill Adrian."

A moment later—to prove my point—Dimitri pulled back and left a light headed Adrian in the support of Christian. He laced his fingers with mine and pulled me out of the house. From now on it would just be us. Dimitri and I would be together forever, evil creatures of the night and fighting against guardians. Someday we would lead all Strigoi and be in charge like Galina had been.

It was us against the world.


	3. Rose Leaves

**Title: Rose Leaves**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Post SB. Rose has nothing holding her back at court after Dimitri says his love has faded. She was never arrested for treason. When she decides to leave the court, will Dimitri be able to stop her in time?**

* * *

I found myself at Lissa's door early in the morning and knocking rapidly.

"Hey Rose!" She greeted

"Hey, can I come in?" Lissa stepped aside and I walked into her living room, everyone was sitting there, Eddie, Christian, Adrian, Mia and... Dimitri. Sigh. "Perfect..." I muttered to myself. "Well I have some news and I was going to go about it differently but since you are all here anyway I guess I should just tell you..." Everyone was silent and I felt Lissa's curiosity in the bond. "I'm leaving," I stated.

"You're what!" Mia screeched, jumping off her seat. A million questions were thrown at me by Mia, Lissa, Eddie and Christian whereas Dimitri and Adrian remained silent.

"Okay... Okay, STOP!" I screamed at the end, "Shut the fuck up so I can explain!" They all sat down again, "I quit my job and this is my last week at the court."

"I'm coming with you," Lissa urged.

"Ha, no you're not!" I pointed at her, "You are staying here and going to college or whatever but I'm not."

"Rose you promised you wouldn't do this again!" She whined, "You said you would take me no matter what."

"No. I promised I would take you on a mission that could possibly kill us but not this. I'm not doing anything stupid this time... well not that I know of yet," I told her.

"Why do you always run away when things get bad?" She cried.

"I'm not running away; I'm always going to come back to _you_." I emphasized, "You all have your lives planned out and I thought I did too, until recently... When we first got here I knew I wanted to be a guardian but then I realised that I don't want to put someone else before me." I laughed, humourlessly, "I know, it's selfish but I just can't do it."

"Rose..." Adrian started, "I support you a hundred percent but only if you think this is right."

Lissa shot him a death glare, "You're only saying that because you can visit her every night!"

I smiled at her trying to ease the tension, "Liss I'll always be here; if you ever want to talk I'll ring you." I tapped my head and finally her tears started to fall.

"Don't do this to me again; I almost died last time."

"And I was there to save you. Nothing you say will change my mind," I stood my ground.

"When do you leave?" Christian sounded mildly upset

"A week from now."

"So... Friday...?" He said

"Yeah," I took a seat in front of him and sighed. Lissa stormed off into her room and Christian followed to see if she was alright.

"Rose, don't you think you are making a mistake?" Mia asked

"I have nothing here waiting for me and I will always come back and visit." I smiled at her, "It will be like I never left. I'll make sure of it..." Mia stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"We've been through so much together and you decide to leave us this way... I honestly thought death would kill you off," She joked.

"Death is afraid of me. Every time it comes around it seems to skip me," I shrugged awkwardly into the hug and pulled back. "If it makes you feel better I can ring every five minutes," Mia laughed and wiped away her tears.

"No, that's just being annoying!" More tears streamed down her face, "I'll miss you..." She hugged me again, tighter this time.

"I'll miss you too Mia." I looked over to Adrian; he was deep in thought and was staring at the space around me, probably my aura.

"I have to go, but I'll see you later on in the week, yeah?" She asked

"Yeah," I confirmed and hugged her one last time before she left. Dimitri had been awfully quiet throughout all this and he was wearing his emotionless mask, as usual. In his eyes I could see some sort of emotion but I wasn't sure what it was.

"Little Dhampir," Adrian sighed and pulled me into a hug, "We have to hang out for the whole week. Get as much time in as we can..."

I laughed, "I'm so excited," I remarked, sarcastically. I hugged Adrian tighter, "I'll miss you and your sexual innuendos."

"I'll miss you too Rose but... I don't think I'll be here to miss you if I can't breathe." he gasped; I loosened my hold and laughed. "I'll set up an account for you so you'll have some money."

"You don't have to do that again," I pulled out of the hug and wiped away my silent tears.

"I want to; I'll go and set it up right now," He kissed my forehead, "See you later on." Adrian left and it was just Dimitri and I. I slumped into the chair again and closed my eyes, rubbing my temples. Lissa's hurricane of emotions was giving me a headache. Sighing, I stood up and made my way over to her door and opening it cautiously.

"Liss; I'm leaving but I guess I'll see you later on..." She nodded and I headed towards the front door, giving Dimitri a departing nod. That same emotion was in his eyes which were now joined by regret.

I knew this was going to be hard... but I have to do it.

**DPOV**

It's been three days since the love of my life told everyone she was leaving. It's been three days since I've started coming up with ways for her to stay. It's been three days since all hope went out the window. Everyone has tried everything to get Rose to stay but she won't budge.

At the moment I'm sitting in my room and trying to figure out what I have that they don't. I broke her heart so what would she want from me? Maybe she wants a confession... or maybe she wants to me to apologise.

Ugh Dimitri think! You know this girl better than anyone...

And that's how I ended up at her door with her surprised face staring at me, "Can I come in?" Rose stepped aside and I walked into her living room and sat on the couch.

"Is... something wrong?" She hesitated

"Yes. Something is very, very wrong, Rose." I told her, putting my head in my hands.

"Is it Lissa? Is she okay?" Rose blanked out for a moment and I'm guessing she was checking the bond.

"Lissa is fine..."

"Well then what is it?" She took a seat beside me and pulled her knees up to her chest.

How would I explain this to her? "Well let's say hypothetically... If the love of your life was leaving, how would you get them back?" Rose seemed taken aback for a moment.

"Um... Is this going somewhere? Because I don't want to answer that."

"You're leaving me Roza and I need to know why." I begged, looking at her.

"Why do you care?" The venom in her voice was evident.

"Because I lied to you and I shouldn't have because it broke us both into a million tiny fragments that might possibly never get healed..." I told her with regret and sorrow lacing my Russian accent.

"So... what you're saying is...?" She prompted

"I lied when I said that my love for you has faded." Rose was quiet and wouldn't meet my gaze. I moved closer to her and cupped her face, forcing her to look into my eyes, "I broke your heart and I'm so sorry. Nothing I can say or do will ever be enough but... Roza please don't go." I begged

"I... h-have to," She stuttered.

"Please." I whispered, leaning my forehead against hers. "I'll never give up; I promise."

"Dimitri..." Rose was speechless. Maybe she still wanted me...

"If you go then I'm coming with you," I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath, my hopes were starting to rise.

"Okay." She said after a moment; my eyes shot open and I breathed out, "but... how do I know you won't just give up again?" Rose sounded uncertain and it hurt me to know that she wasn't sure of me. I leaned in and brushed my lips against hers in a gentle kiss. When she deepened it I moaned; this was the closest I've been with her in a long time. I pushed her down gently onto the couch and hovered over her. Soon most of our clothes were strewn across the floor and I proved just how much I loved this goddess. When we were done I pulled her closer to me and sighed.

"I love you Roza." The last time I said those three words we were doing this exact thing in the cabin. It felt like a lifetime ago when it has only really been two months. It felt good to get those three words off my chest, like I released an emotion I've been holding in for too long.

"I love you too," Rose whispered.


	4. Labour

**Title: Labour**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Rose is pregnant with Dimitri's child and goes into labour. Dimitri and Christian must deal with a hormonal Rose that is craving a donut.**

**

* * *

**

I was walking with Christian in the court's gardens. My baby has been kicking all day and it's been getting a little painful about now. I flinched, "Are you alright?" Christian sounded concerned, he wasn't a complete jerk.

"Yeah I'm fine..." I shrugged him off and kept walking, my maxi dress blowing in the wind. We were on our way back to our apartment after visiting Lissa at her workplace. Christian was silent and I groaned.

"Rose..."

"I'm fin—" I cut myself off as something warm ran down my legs. Gross! I think I just peed myself... Then realisation hit, "My water just broke!" I gasped as pain shot through my stomach. Christian's eyes widened and I screamed.

"Rose what do I do?" He panicked, looking like he would pass out soon.

"Holy SHIT...!" I screamed doubling over in pain. Christian wrapped an arm around my waist to help support me.

"Come on, we have to get you to the clinic."

"No shit Sherlock!" I yelled. I knew it was unfair to take out my anger on him but I was in pain!

Christian smirked and tried to get me to walk quicker in the direction of the clinic. We were almost there when more contractions hit. "I'll go get Dimitri..." He said, walking away.

"Don't leave me here you asshole!" I shouted at him and he chuckled, coming back to me.

"Okay Rose. We're not far now... Do you think you can hold it in until we get to the clinic?" Christian was mucking around so I punched him in the face, hard.

"Don't fucking mess with me!" Christian recovered and helped me the rest of the way, silently.

"Help...!" He yelled as we made it through the doors. A nurse came up to us and helped me into a wheelchair; I clutched Christian's hand and he looked genuinely terrified.

"Get Dimitri..." I panted, more contractions hit. Christian turned to leave but I gripped his hand tighter, "and a donut!" He nodded and the nurse wheeled me into a room, leaving Christian behind. She helped me into a hospital bed and the doctor came to tell me I was almost fully dilated.

Christian walked back in then and over to my side, "Dimitri's on his way, Rose." He clutched my hand and I squeezed hard as more contractions hit.

"Holy mother of god...! You didn't get me a donut!" I screamed out, Christian chuckled and then started swearing silently as his hand started to turn unnatural shades. I loosened my hold and he smiled, "No smiling!"

Christian chuckled, "How can I not smile at this?"

"If you want to make it through this day... alive then I suggest you... don't smile!" More contractions hit and I screamed out some more.

"Okay Rose, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked and I glared at him. He smirked and pulled on some rubber gloves, "The next time a contraction hits you have to push."

"Push...?" I exclaimed in disbelief, "You want me to fucking push?" just then the door burst open.

"Rose!" Dimitri yelled, running to my side.

"Dimitri... this physcopath wants me to push!" I screamed. Christian stepped aside and Dimitri was beside me in an instant.

"Rose you have to listen to him," Dimitri warned, hiding a chuckle.

"Don't you dare laugh," I yelled, a contraction hit and I screamed, pushing, "You did this to me!" I cried. He took my hand and Christian left, looking relieved that he could leave the room.

"Push Rose...!" The doctor exclaimed.

"Dimitri it hurts..." I whimpered as he brushed the hair away from my sweaty face.

"I know Roza but you have to do this," He reasoned

"It's your entire fault you know!" I snapped, more contractions hit and I clenched my teeth, holding back the screams "I'm never having sex with you again... It was all fun and games getting it in there, not so fun getting it out... I don't even get a donut!" I pouted and Dimitri had amusement in his eyes.

"I know Rose..."

Another contraction hit, I pushed. "When all this is over... you can pleasure yourself!" Dimitri looked at me sympathetically.

"Okay Rose. Take deep breaths, it will help when the contractions come," The nurse told me, sucking in breaths of air like an idiot. I just glared at her and she backed away.

"_**Get... it... out**_!" I screamed, pushing harder.

"That was good Rose, your almost there. Keep pushing," the doctor encouraged.

"Son of a bitch...!" I yelled. Every time a contraction hit I had the urge to push. I was starting to get a burning sensation between my legs and I knew our child was almost here. "I can't do it..." I shook my head, crying.

"Come on Rose... you can do this. You're strong just push!" Dimitri prompted.

"Don't tell me to push Dimitri! You're not the one who has to lie here and push a freaking kid out of their stomach!"

"I know, if you do this for me now I promise to make it up to you," he prompted

"Will you get me a donut?" I asked.

"Of course, Roza," Dimitri said it with such seriousness it made me smile.

"One more push," I glared at the doctor.

"I swear to god if you say the word push one more time you will not live to see another sunset," I growled; he looked amused.

"You're almost there Rose." I squeezed Dimitri's hand harder and pushed as the burning feeling between my legs increased.

"Oh... god...! It hurts... Dimitri make it stop," I begged in between sobs. "I'm so tired..." I gave up on trying to push and slumped back.

"I see the head," The doc announced. "One more push, Rose...!" As soon as he said the 'p' word I let out a blood curdling scream, pushing harder than ever before and squeezing Dimitri's hand so tight that I'm pretty sure I felt something snap.

Dimitri cursed in Russian and the burning between my legs increased before it vanished all together and I heard the most wonderful noise. Crying...

I slumped back into my pillow and gasped for air, relaxing my rigid body and releasing Dimitri's now broken hand.

"Would you like to hold him?" Doc asked. Lissa suddenly burst through the door.

"Oh my god Rose...!" She yelled in excitement.

"Liss... can you do me a favour?" she nodded, "Can you heal Dimitri's hand?" Dimitri looked surprised, probably because just moments ago I was threatening him over no sex.

"Sure..." She touched his hand gently and I felt the magical glow of spirit. The nurse passed me our son and I held him close.

"So small and yet so painful..." I smiled and Dimitri laughed, brushing the hair out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry." Dimitri said, randomly. Lissa thought that this would be a good time to give us some privacy and left along with the doctor and nurse.

"What for...?"

"Putting you through that pain," He smiled, "Like you said, 'it's all fun and games getting him in there, not so fun getting him out'." I laughed.

"I didn't mean what I said about never having sex with you again... I'll have my way with you soon enough."

"I'm glad." Dimitri kissed my forehead, "I was worried that I would have to 'pleasure myself' for the rest of my life," He quoted my words from before and starting talking to our baby in Russian.

"Hey! His first language is going to be English okay!" I exclaimed; Dimitri chuckled. Lissa came back in after a moment.

"So how was the labour?" She smirked.

"Aside from the death threats and not receiving a donut... I think it went pretty good" I said, sarcastically and she laughed.

"What are you going to name him?"

I looked to Dimitri, "Lucas Belikov." He stated, staring at our beautiful baby boy.

"No middle name?" She asked

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. "Here Dimitri," I gestured for him to take Lucas and he did without hesitation. Lucas had Dimitri's eyes, lips, nose and everything else was mine. "Liss, can you go get me a donut?"

She laughed, "Sure Rose."

I looked back to Lucas and smiled. He truly was a miracle.


	5. Dance In The Dark

**Title: Dance In The Dark**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Rose heads to combat class and instead it turns into an hour of singing, dancing and glow in the dark neon paint.**

* * *

It was my first class of the day, combat. There were only four girls – including me—in the senior novice class and sometimes whilst waiting for the Guardians to arrive we have a dance competition. The guys get really into it and today somebody had bought along their iPod and played the song Sandwiches by Detroit Grand Pubahs.

All the guys took off their shirts and started to dance aimlessly. Some were being compromising – in a joking way, not that they are gay or anything—and some were just being hilarious. Meredith, her friends and I sat on the floor cracking up laughing.

"Come on Rose, join in!" Eddie called, laughing. I shook my head and payed attention to the song.

_I know you wanna do it_

_You know I wanna do it too_

_I'll be on the dance floor_

_And we can make sandwiches._

We all laughed harder as Meredith's friend, Stacy joined in.

_You can be the bun_

_And I can be the burger, girl._

_I know you wanna do it_

_And we can make sandwiches._

Meredith was almost crying at the hilarity. Some guardians started to arrive, all with shocked expressions on their faces.

_So make your thighs like butter, easy to spread._

_And we can make sandwiches._

_I'll be on the dance floor_

_Come on we can do it._

_Yeah we can make sandwiches._

After that the song just repeats itself and has an upbeat tempo. Stan entered the gym and looked disgusted by the lyrics of the song. Suddenly the song changed to Waka Waka by Shakira. It had a nice rhythm to it so I stood up and joined Stacy and Eddie.

We made a dance sandwich, me in the middle and the other two facing me and moving close against my body. We were all laughing and having fun, more fun than I've had in a while.

"Tsamina mina zangalewa, this time's for Africa!" Everyone shouted the chorus. It was African, obviously. More guardians started to show up and by now Meredith and Holly had joined in and all the novice's had their hands in the air screaming the lyrics.

I saw Dimitri enter the gym with a surprised expression and when his gaze met mine I could tell he was happy I was having fun. He took his post by the wall and I grabbed Eddie and Meredith.

"Grab some guardians and see if they loosen up!" I encouraged, they laughed and ran over to grab some from their posts. I headed towards Dimitri, smiling.

"Tsamina mina, eh eh. Waka waka, eh eh. Tsamina mina zangalewa, anawa a a." I murmured as I reached him. He smiled at me but tried to hide it behind his guardian mask.

"Is that the closest you've ever gotten to a second language?" He joked as I grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the dancing novice's.

I winked at him and continued to sing. After a while some more guardians joined in and the song changed. I Like It by Enrique Iglesias came on.

"Baby I like it, the way you move on the floor. Baby I like it, come on and give me some more. Oh yes I like it, screaming like never before!" I sang, dancing beside a tense Dimitri. I grabbed his hands and moved them trying to loosen up his stance. Eventually he loosened a bit but wouldn't dance; I guess for him that was crossing his macho line.

Eddie came up behind me and put his hands on my hips, swaying. I started to laugh and saw Dimitri's amusement as Eddie attempted to sing. Nelly Furtado's Maneater started playing and I saw some of the novice guys trying to get Dimitri to dance.

I walked over to him and grabbed his arms, swaying my hips from side to side. "See? Easy." I told him.

He shook his head and smiled at me, "I don't want to do this..." Dimitri looked around and I noticed Celeste and Emil dirty dancing with each other. I cracked up laughing; even Dimitri had a laugh of his own.

"Come on comrade..." I persuaded, seductively. He faltered for a moment and stepped closer to me before remembering everyone around us. That moment reminded me of in the cabin. We haven't been intimate since then; Dimitri was trying to hold out until graduation.

Suddenly the lights shut off and everyone started to cheer, the guardians however looked nervous.

Low by Flo Rida came on the speakers and we all started to dance again. It was like being at a night club. Glow sticks were being passed around... wait—how did we get glow sticks?

I shrugged it off and stuck three glowing bracelets on each of my wrists, one in my hair as a halo and used some glow in the dark paint to draw neon pink army stripes on my cheeks. Eddie drew indigenous looking patterns on my arms –sort of like in that movie Avatar—with the glowing paint and Ryan wrote the word Badass on my leg. When they were done I headed off to find Dimitri.

As I made my way through the crowd I noticed most of the guys had glowing paint written messages across their bare chests; I chuckled and spotted Dimitri by the wall, next to a very pissed off Kirova and Alberta. The gym was pitch black except for the neon on everyone. I decided to sneak up behind Dimitri so that Alberta wouldn't see me. I clutched his arm and pulled him away, giggling.

The music was too loud for them to have heard me and it was too dark to see us leave. Although the paint on my body might have given me away, it didn't. I pulled him over to a secluded dark corner behind the bleachers. Dimitri instantly knew it was me and leant down to kiss my neck, "hey baby..." he murmured in my ear, and his breath sent chills across my skin.

"How about a little party of our own?" I asked

He smiled, clutched my hand and dragged me out of the gym. It was funny how sceneries change so quickly.


	6. Movie World

**Title: Movie World**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Rose, Lissa, Christian and Dimitri go on a holiday to Australia. They attend Movie World. This is what happens...**

* * *

We pulled up at the entrance of Movie World. It was a popular theme park at the Gold Coast. From the outside it looked pretty awesome; I could only imagine what it looked like on the inside. Dimitri locked up our car, laced his fingers with mine and pulled me to the entrance. Lissa bought all our tickets and we entered the park.

Lissa and I felt like kids in a candy store. We had never been to an amusement park before. "Where to first?" Christian asked, mildly interested.

"There," I pointed to a large tower a few hundred metres from the entrance. The line was short, considering it was only the start of the day and not many people were here. Over the rides entrance was a sign that read: _Batwing Space Shot_.

We each took a seat and strapped ourselves in. Lissa swung her legs nervously, and gripped mine and Christian's hand. A countdown began over some speakers "3...2...1..." We shot up to the top of the tower so fast I didn't have time to scream. Lissa did however. She screamed until we reached the top. The ride hesitated for a moment before freefalling back down. Lissa screamed again, making me laugh. We went up and down a few times before the ride ended.

I burst out laughing. "That was so funny!"

Lissa scowled and elbowed me, "No it wasn't Rose. I'm literally shaking..."

"That's only the first ride!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever, I say we go on that next," Christian pointed to a red rollercoaster.

"Good choice, firefly," I complimented. He rolled his eyes and Dimitri pulled me over to the line up.

"Come on Liss," Christian said, pulling her.

She halted, eyes wide, "Nah uh, no way!" He sighed and left her there by the entrance and followed Dimitri and I on to the ride. I was reading an information board while we waited in line. It said that this ride was called Superman Escape and travelled from 0-100 kilometres in just two seconds. Dimitri and I sat right at the front and Christian was in the seat behind us. We clicked ourselves in and I clutched Dimitri's hand.

He had been silent all days but smiled at me when he noticed I was nervous. "Ready?" He asked.

There was a large banging sound and we shot out of the room and into daylight. I screamed as loud as I could. The rollercoaster went up a vertical climb and rolled slowly over the top, "Oh... my... GOD!" I screamed as we raced down a vertical fall and turned abruptly. The force was almost enough to rip my hand from Dimitri's. He was laughing at my pathetic screams.

The coaster went back into the docking station and then turned on to its side, shooting out of a hole in the wall. I screamed and saw Lissa standing by some stairs, merely metres away from Dimitri's head. She laughed as we went passed and round some more turns. Finally, it came to a halt. I was panting and out of breath.

Dimitri was still laughed and as we got of the cart, I saw Christian's expression. It was a mixture of horror and shock. I'm pretty sure it mirrored mine. When the surprise faded, it was actually a pretty good ride. Dimitri, Christian and I walked out to meet Lissa. "When you guys came out of there," Lissa pointed to the hole in the wall, "I thought Rose was going to die. She looked terrified."

I bit my lip and Dimitri went to wrap his arm around my waist, "No!" I warned, "You were laughing at me."

"Yeah, man. Even I wouldn't laugh at Rose right now. That was freaking scary!" Christian said.

Dimitri pouted and I sighed, giving in. "What ride next?"

Lissa pulled the park map out of her back pocket, "What about... the Scooby-Doo rollercoaster?"

"Yeah whatever," I murmured, "Lead the way!"

Lissa grabbed my hand and pulled me through an ally way lined with shops. At the end of the ally was a something that resembled a time square. We then turned off to the left and arrived at a castle building. A huge sign out the front confirmed that it was the Scooby-Doo ride. We walked inside and it was very dark. The line was practically non-existent.

Lissa pulled me to the first cart and the employee helped us step into it. Lissa and I sat in the back of the cart and Dimitri and Christian sat in the front. It was only a four person cart and Lissa was really nervous. "Liss, calm down, you're making me nauseas."

"Sorry, I'm nervous," She clutched my hand and squeezed it. I smiled and gave thumbs-up to the worker and he pressed the start button. The cart moved slowly to huge double doors that opened. We turned right at a corner and then suddenly dropped. Lissa and I screamed at the suddenness of it. I laughed when we came back up and we dipped again before turning left. As we turned, a monster jumped out and Lissa screamed, "It touched me!"

Christian and I burst out laughing. The ride went really fast and it was hard to keep up with what was happening until we entered an elevator. It was dark and the only thing visible was hundreds of red lights shining onto Dimitri and Christian. "What's going on?" Lissa asked.

"I think its okay..." I murmured, trying to calm her down. Apparently I was wrong. The whole elevator turned sideways and I screamed. Dimitri was clutching the bar in front of him and looked surprised. It levelled out before turning onto its other side. It levelled out again and we went backwards, moving out of the elevator.

I heard a scream and turned around to see a cart disappear into the darkness. I gasped. "What? What is it? Rose?" Lissa asked, franticly.

"There's nothing there!" I shouted over the loud screams.

"What?" Lissa screeched, turning around. "Oh my god!"

"Wait, no..." I murmured. Our cart started to move backwards, "Oh no, we're going backwards!"

Lissa started to scream and clutched my hand tighter. Dimitri turned to look behind him and then clutched the bar in front of him. Christian just squeezed his eyes shut. Suddenly, we dropped.

I felt my stomach rise and we dropped backwards down a ramp. Lissa screamed but I just kept my eyes closed. I sighed when we came to a halt again. Laser lights flashed all around us and the cart turned around so that we went forwards again.

The rest of the ride was pretty boring until I saw a huge spider with red eyes; it was so close we could touch it. When it ended, Lissa was hyperventilating. I helped her off the cart and we stumbled outside. "That was awesome," I observed.

I took the park map from Lissa's pocket and searched, eyes landing on something that made me smile. "Come on comrade," I grabbed Dimitri's hand and led him over to the western side of the park. There was a water ride called Wild West Falls. He chuckled when he saw that we were in a western town.

"What are we going on?" Lissa asked. I pointed to the water ride. As if on cue, a cart shot out of the mountain and plummeted into the water below. Lissa shook her head and Christian agreed to stay with her.

Dimitri and I went over and got on an empty cart. We decided to sit up the back so we wouldn't get as wet. The cart pulled itself up the side of the mountain and disappeared inside. It was dark and you could hear water splashing around. Up ahead, I saw faint light. Dimitri laced his hand with mine and kissed it gently, before we plummeted down into water. I laughed as it sprayed up over us and we got soaked, despite sitting behind several people.

As we got off, I ringed out my white, now see-through, shirt. Water splashed to the ground and Dimitri squeezed some water out of my hair, "That was... extraordinary."

I smiled at him and he gave me a soft kiss, only to be interrupted by Lissa and Christian. "Let's go on the Lethal Weapon!"

Dimitri and I reluctantly pulled apart and I sighed, nodding my head. They walked at a brisk pace while Dimitri and I fell behind slightly.

Christian, Lissa and I went on the Lethal Weapon and it made me nauseas and dizzy from all the twist and turns. I stumbled off and fell into Dimitri's arms. He looked concerned, "You okay?"

I held up a finger and leant to the side, throwing up in the garden. "Gross," I heard Lissa complain.

I wiped my mouth and sighed. "I don't think I'll go on anymore rides..."

"Yeah, that ride made me a little dizzy," Lissa buzzed in. Christian only nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should head back to the hotel then. We can come back tomorrow," Dimitri murmured, wrapping his arm around me. We all agreed and I bought a bottle of water on the way out.

Once back at the hotel, I sat down and tried to stop the nausea in my stomach. Dimitri lay beside me and stroked my hair. It helped a little. Despite, throwing up, today had been fun and really enjoyable.

I couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	7. Memory Loss

**Title: Memory Loss**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: After the Strigoi Attack in SK, Rose recieves a concussion. She loses all memory of identities except Lissa. How will Dimitri cope?**

* * *

**DPOV**

"Will she be okay?" I asked the doctor, trying to keep up a mentor facade. It was hard. It was hard to watch Roza unconscious and pale, her skin should be tan and she should be smiling and joking about my western novels. But instead she lay still, cold and pale on the hospital bed.

"She sustained a bad concussion..." the doctor seemed like she was holding something back.

I stared at her, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Well she might never wake up... or she could, but her memory might have been tampered with."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I tried so hard to keep the frantic note out of my voice.

"Memory loss. It's the most common outcome for an injury like this." She finally said.

"Is it... permanent?" I breathed.

"It might be, but we won't know for sure until she wakes up."

As if on cue, a small whimper escaped Rose's pale lips. I walked over to her and clutched her cold hand in mine. Dr. Olendzki followed me and flashed a light in Rose's slightly open eyes. Rose groaned at the disturbing light. "Where am I?" she whispered in a husky voice.

"At the infirmary. Do you know your name?" the doctor asked her.

"Rose. Rose Hathaway," she mumbled. I breathed out in relief, this was a good sign, I think. Dr. Olendzki shot me a look that told me otherwise.

"When is your birthday?"

"March."

"Okay. Rose, can you tell me what you remember?" the doctor wrote some things down on a clipboard and turned back to Rose.

"I... was fighting a Strigoi and..." Rose stopped and squinted, "I think I got hit on the head." Dr. Olendzki nodded and seemed to take this as a good sign, until Rose asked, "Who are you?"

The doctor blinked and stared at Rose. "My name is Dr. Olendzki. Don't you remember who I am?" Rose shook her head. Oh no. Please don't tell me she forgot identities. I let go of her cold hand and took a step back, suddenly feeling winded. "This is Guardian Belikov, your mentor."

Rose turned to look at me with no hint of recognition on her face. She frowned and turned back to the doctor, "Where's Lissa?"

"You remember her?" I asked in astonishment.

"Of course!" she snapped at me. Hurt washed over me. Somewhere in my head I heard a voice that told me she must remember Lissa because they grew up together. I've only known Rose for six months, but that didn't stop my heart from breaking. "Where is she?" Rose asked again.

"Maybe you should check the bond," I suggested and took a seat beside her hospital bed. Dr. Olendzki had finished running tests and left the room, leaving Rose and I alone. I tried to take deep breaths and close my eyes, trying to lessen the ache in my chest. But I couldn't breathe and the ache only tightened.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked softly.

I slowly picked myself up and slipped into an emotionless mask, "Yes."

"You don't look okay..."

I stared at her, "I'm fine."

She was quiet for a moment and looked thoughtful. "So... you were my mentor?" I nodded, "I don't remember you." I sighed and she looked at me, "What?"

"It's nothing." I said dismissively.

Rose obviously didn't believe me. "This might sound weird, but... I know you are lying. I have no idea how or why."

My heart fluttered. Her mind must still be tuned to my emotions and gestures. "It's just... this... you... we... no, wait..." I was at a loss for words. How was I supposed to explain that we were lovers? If Rose didn't remember me, and I shared that information, would she be disgusted?

"Spit it out." she sighed, rolling her eyes. She seemed to be back to the old Rose. The one I had dragged back to the academy.

My frustration with her built. "It's just hard to have a conversation with you."

"Everything's fine. I mean, I'm okay, and all. Maybe you are the problem?"

"No." I said rather harshly, "You don't know who I am. This probably means you also have no idea what's happened with us these past few months. And I'm not okay with that, Rose."

Roza looked stunned. She stayed silent whilst I calmed down. A while had passed and I deemed control of myself once more. I walked over to her side and placed my hand over hers. It had warmed since she'd woken up, and the familiar electric jolt shot through my arm. Rose's heartbeat was being measured on a monitor and the moment our skin touched, it sped up. She frowned in confusion.

"Hopefully, you can remember." I said, pulling away.

Rose gripped my arm, "There is something you aren't telling me."

I wouldn't meet her gaze. "I'll see you tomorrow Rose."

...

Days passed. I often checked in to see how Rose was doing. She was starting to remember some identities. I still remember the day when she had recognised Adrian. My heart's broken fragments had split even more, if that were possible, and apparently it was.

I sat by Rose's hospital bed, reading. When I had told her that it was a western novel, I swear I saw some hint of recognition and concentration filled her face. For a moment, she was my Roza again. But that soon passed and she was back to the sarcastic, witty Rose.

It seemed that Rose had fallen asleep. I closed my book and set it aside, walking over to her bed. They no longer monitored her heartbeat and she was only here until some of her major injuries healed. Lissa didn't want to heal her after I told her about the darkness.

I stroked Rose's hair, "Please Roza. Try to remember. I love you."

Her face stayed peaceful in sleep and I reluctantly left her hospital room.

...

After a week, Rose was discharged.

I was doing security rounds, enjoying the suns warmth, when I saw Rose sitting on a bench by some trees.

"Rose?"

She looked up at me and smiled. Even though she didn't remember me, we had become friends all over again. "Hey Comrade."

I froze. Could she... could she possibly have remembered me? "What," I asked, "did you just call me?"

"Comrade..." she frowned at me. Apparently, I had freaked out more than I first suspected. "What's wrong?"

"You... used to call me that. I thought that, maybe, you had remembered." I took a wistful sigh and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Not remembering. Lissa and Adrian said we were close. And I feel terrible."

It hurt me to see her so distressed over something that she can't help. "Oh Roza. It's not your fault."

We were both quiet and I wanted so badly to put my arm around her. Rose looked up at me, tears filling her eyes. Her bottom lip quivered and it looked as if she was about to break down. I wasn't sure what to do.

"Dimitri," she whispered. And then I saw it. Recognition filled her beautiful features. Tears spilled from her eyes and love replaced them. Before I could say anything, she had her arms wrapped tightly around my torso and cried freely. My arms instinctively embraced her and I buried my face in her hair, so glad to have her back. "I love you," she mumbled.

"God. I love you too, Roza. So much."

...

**RPOV**

"Oh Roza. It's not your fault," He murmured quietly.

Suddenly my mind was pulled into another time...

"_I love you, Roza." He kissed me again. "I'll always be here for you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."_

... And then memories. That one tiny snippet of his distant words had triggered an avalanche of memories. Our training sessions. The lust spell. And most importantly, the cabin. Every memory of ever knowing Dimitri flooded back and I looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Dimitri," I whispered. My traitor tears rolled down my cheeks and I tried to muster up as much love in my gaze as I could. I barrelled into his side with a bone crushing hug and I felt his own arms wrap around my tiny waist. "I love you," I mumbled.

"God. I love you too, Roza. So much." Relief was evident in my lover's voice.

My heart ached for him and I tilted my head up. With much passion and intimacy, our lips met. Some distant part of my mind, told me that we shouldn't be doing this so publicly. But right now, I shut off the higher reasoning.

All that matters to me is that I have Dimitri, and _nothing_ can come between that ever again.


	8. Pick Up Lines

**Title: Pick Up Lines**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Set after SK but Dimitri was never turned. Everyone has graduated and are flying to their new home at the Royal Court. Rose gets bored and suggests a game.**

* * *

Everyone got really board on the plane to Court, so we decided to play a game and see who the best at pick-up lines is. Currently it's me and Lissa. The irony is that we are both girls, and she really sucks at it.

"Am I dead, Angel? Cause this must be heaven." I smirked.

"Damn girl, you have more curves than a race track." Everyone chuckled, since it's kind of true.

"Gee, that's a nice set of legs. What time do they open?"

"Your legs look cold, do you want me to warm them up?"

"Hey baby... mind if I take my pants off?"

Lissa groaned, "Do you like whales? Well I have a hump-back at my place."

"Hey baby, there's a party in my pants, and you're invited!"

Lissa faltered. "Hey... no... Uh. Fine, you win!" She groaned, sitting back in her seat. Christian was up next. This should be interesting.

"Honey, I'm new in this town... do you think I can have the directions to your house?" Christian said almost instantly.

"I hope you know CPR, cause you took my breath away." I retorted.

"I've got the ship, you've got the harbour... let's say we tie 'em up for the night," he winked.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I've just moved you to the top of my 'to-do' list."

"If you don't want to have kids with me, then why don't we just practice?"

"That outfit would look great in a crumbled heap next to my bed."

Christian smirked, "Were you arrested earlier? It's got to be illegal to look that good."

Shit. I racked my brain for a new one. "Damn, if sexy was being a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!"

"I've been a bad boy, so spank me!" Christian cried.

I cracked up laughing, "I heard your ankles are having a party, want to invite your pants down?"

"Hey babe, pretend my pants is France and invade them!"

"Are you a virgin? No? Prove it!" I yelled.

"Hi. I'm a dog and I need to bury my bone," he winked.

I shuddered in disgust, "Pick a number between 1 and 10. Shit, you lose. Now take off your clothes!"

"Hi, sorry. I don't have an opening line, but since you have an opening and I have a line..." he trailed off suggestively.

"Is your girlfriend here? Yes? Is she on the roof? No? Then let's go on the roof!" I said with fake excitement.

It took Christian a while, but he finally admitted defeat and sat down. Next was Adrian. And everyone knows that Adrian is a master of pick-up lines. "Do you work for UPS/Parcel Force? I could have sworn I saw you checking out my package." He winked at me.

"Hi, will you help me find my lost puppy? I think he went into this cheap hotel room across the street."

"Hey I'm looking for treasure, can I look around your chest?" Adrian asked, feigning innocence.

I rolled my eyes, "Screw me if I'm wrong, but I could have sworn you were Julia Roberts." Lissa laughed.

"If I flip a coin, what do you reckon my chances are of getting head?" A lazy smile stayed plastered on his face while a giggle escaped my lips.

"You've been a bad, bad boy. Now go to my room!" I said seductively. Adrian faltered.

"If I was a watermelon, would you spit or swallow my seed?" He asked.

"I'm easy, but it looks like you are hard..."

"Wanna play 'kite'? I'll lie down and you blow, we'll see how high you can make me."

"Nice pants, can I test the zipper?"

"I wanna take you out to golf and score a hole in one," he winked.

"I want to take out your pencil and put it in my pencil case."

Adrian looked down at his crotch and said, "It's not just going to suck itself!"

I laughed, "So, are you going to give me your phone number or am I going to have to stalk you?"

Adrian couldn't think of another one. Eddie made a buzzing noise. "Your time is up, Ivashkov!"

He sat down and murmured something about needing a drink. Tasha stood up next, more girl on girl action. "Is your name Summer? Because you are hot as hell." She started off.

I smiled, "The word of the day is legs... so why don't we go back to my place and spread the word?"

"Your daddy must play the trumpet, cause he sure made me horny," Tasha winked and Adrian spat out some of his drink before choking on laughter. Even I couldn't contain my chuckles.

"Do you know what would look good on you? Me."

"I'm good at math, U+I=69." Tasha never faltered, nor did her smile fade.

Everyone burst out into laughter, even Dimitri was trying to hold back a smile. "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U between F and CK."

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together," Tasha retorted.

"Please help the homeless, take me home with you..."

"You are a 9.9. Well you would be a perfect 10 if you were with me."

"Your Daddy must be a baker, cause you got the nicest set of buns I ever saw," I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm like a tropical island; hot, wet and waiting for tourists."

"You like sleeping? Me too! We should do it together sometime."

Tasha's composure broke. "Okay, I give up! Eddie you're next." She sat back down and Eddie jumped up eagerly.

"Will you be my Christmas cracker? I'd really like to pull you." I winked at him.

"Wanna come see my hard drive? Babe, I promise you it isn't 3.5 inches long and it sure isn't floppy." He chuckled.

"Do you have a bandaid?" I asked, "Cause I just scraped my knee falling for you."

"Do you have a map? Honey, I just keep getting lost in your eyes."

"Hey baby, you must be a light switch, cause every time I see you, you turn me on!" I moaned. Lissa giggled.

"Hi, I'm the new Milkman. Do you want it in the front or the back?" He asked.

It took me a while to get that one and I couldn't hold back the smirk it bought me. "You're eyes are bluer than the Atlantic Ocean, and baby, I'm lost out at sea."

"Do I know you from somewhere? Cause I don't recognise you with your clothes on."

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?" I asked.

"I know that Milk does the body good, but wow, how much have you been drinking?" Eddie winked and I couldn't help but shudder at the double meaning.

"I'd like to name a multiply orgasm after you," I licked my lips.

Eddie was deep in thought before coming back with one. "Seriously honey, sex is like Pizza. Even if it's bad, it's still pretty darn good."

"You know the power company is looking for you, because you're so electrifying."

"You're like a Pringle, once I pop you, I just can't stop you." He remarked.

"I'm betting that you cannot wait until tomorrow, because you just get more and more beautiful every day."

"Hello, can I offer you eight inches of strength and sensitivity?"

"I'll make you shiver when I deliver," I winked.

"Do you work at Subway? Cause you just gave me a foot long."

"Wanna get down with me like four flat tires?" I batted my eyelashes and Eddie sat down. The only person left was Dimitri. He obviously didn't want to go up, but whether he liked it or not, Tasha got him up here. I stared into his eyes with a huge smile on my lips. "You start," I said.

He sighed, "Why don't you come over here, sit on my lap, and we'll talk about the first thing that pops up."

I giggled, wow; Dimitri is actually good at these. "Save a horse, ride a cowboy." I winked and he almost groaned at my reference to his ridiculous western novels.

"You know how they say the skin is the largest organ? Not in my case." He smiled slightly.

"Of course there's lots of fish at sea. But you're the only one I'd like to catch and mount back at my place," Giggles erupted around us.

"How was Heaven when you left it?" Awe. He's so sweet.

"Honey, you give new meaning to the word 'edible'."

"You must be going to hell, because it is a sin to look that good," he retorted.

I took a step forward. "Excuse me, do you have your phone number? I seemed to have lost mine."

"It's not my fault I fell in love. You're the one who tripped me."

I smiled. Time to turn sweet to sour. "You're like milk, I just want to make you part of my breakfast."

"Do you know, your hair and my pillow are perfectly colour coordinated?"

"I know a perfect way to burn off the calories in the cake you just ate," I winked at him.

He took a step closer, "I wonder what our children will look like..."

"Since sex is a killer, would you like to die happy?" I asked.

"That's a nice shirt. Can I talk you out of it?"

"There's this movie I wanted to see and my mum said I couldn't go by myself," I faked a little girl's voice.

He chuckled. "Was your father a mechanic? No? Then how'd you get such a finely tuned body?"

"It must be cold in here—or are you just happy to see me?" I looked down at his jeans briefly and then back up to his eyes.

Dimitri wiggled his finger, gesturing for me to come closer, I did. "I made you come over with one finger, imagine what I could do with a whole hand."

I smirked, "Are you free tonight or will it cost me?" We were definitely the champions so far. But I wanted to battle it out and see who won. Everyone was sitting on the edge of their chairs in anticipation. It's not every day that you see a badass guardian say a bunch of explicit innuendos to a teenager.

"Baby, I'm an American Express lover... you shouldn't go home without me."

"Can I be your slave tonight?"

"Can I see your tan lines?" He chuckled.

"Do you have a mirror in your pocket?" I asked.

"Why?" Dimitri murmured.

"Cause I can see myself in your pants." I winked.

"Do you know the difference between giving head and a hamburger? No? Well, do you want to do lunch?"

I giggled, "Do you like short love affairs? I hate them. I've got all weekend."

"Do you spit or swallow?" It took me a moment to catch on to that one and everyone laughed. Dimitri knows that I swallow when I give head and the thought of what we had been doing just the other night made me blush.

"Do you know what winks and screws like a tiger?" Dimitri shook his head. I winked. He chuckled.

"Excuse me, Miss. Do you give head to strangers? No? Well, allow me to introduce myself."

"Here's a quarter, call your roommate and tell them you won't be home tonight."

"Hey baby, let's play house. You can be the door and I'll slam you," Dimitri winked and all my friends laughed, once again I found myself blushing.

"I'm an organ donor, need anything?" I asked.

"I want to melt in your mouth, not in your hand!"

"I'll cook you dinner if you cook me breakfast."

"I'm Russian. Do you have Russian in you?" I shook my head, "Would you like some?"

"Let's have a party and invite your pants to come on down." I said.

Dimitri motioned with his finger again and I was hesitant to take a step forward. He smirked, "I knew that if I fingered you long enough, you would cum."

Everyone awed at the sick joke and Adrian was practically choking on his laughter. I grinned, noticing how close we had become. "Excuse me; are you a screamer or a moaner?"

"Sit on my lap and we'll get things straight between us."

"That shirt's very becoming on you, if I was on you, I'd be cumming too." I was starting to run out of pick-up lines and quickly thought of some new ones. These things seemed to come naturally to Dimitri, unless maybe he just had a secret life in college that I don't know about.

"There are 265 bones in the Human body," Dimitri said and then smiled. "Would you like one more?"

Shit. I only had one more left, "Wasn't I supposed to eat you somewhere?"

Dimitri chuckled. "Have you ever played 'spank the brunette'? Wanna try?"

I laughed, "I don't have anymore..."

"Dimitri wins!" Eddie announced.

He smiled at me and gave me a long passionate kiss. "I love you, Roza."

I smiled at him, "Love you too."


End file.
